Burning Passions and Desires : After the Second Se
by padaleckipattinsonlover
Summary: [Takes place immediately after second season] Naley, Brucas, Jeyton, but will stir it up a bit. Will Dan live?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Okay, so I'm a new writer. I won't reveal my age or my true identity, so don't ask. I accept criticism, but please be polite. Don't use strong words that would put a dapper on my feelings. Thanks, everyone. Love ya.

_I am writing this story about One Tree Hill. It is taking place immediately after the second season. Not starting from the third. So imagine Haley on Nathan's doorstep; Dan in the burning office; Brooke crying in the taxi; and Lucas and Peyton crying on the beach._

* * *

Brooke sat in the yellow taxi on her way to the airport. _I can't believe my parents, who by the way don't even act like parents, are making me move to California. The shopping's got to be good. _She giggled with tears running down her face. _I still can't believe Lucas said he loved me. Why now? Why right before I left instead of a week before?_

She looked out the cab window, passing all the little shops.

"Where are you vacationing to sweetheart?" the fat taxi driver asked.

Brooke felt a little surprised. She forgot she was in the taxi. "Um, no…actually. I'm moving," _This feels weird to say out loud._ "I'm moving to California."

"The other side of the country? Big change," he grimaced slightly.

Brooke looked out her window, as it started to rain.

* * *

Nathan started to close the door on Haley when she stopped him. "Nathan…let me explain." He opened the door again.

"Yeah, looks like you have a lot. Like, why did you stop wearing your wedding ring? And why did you announce on _live television_ that you and Chris were a couple?" Nathan asked all of these with an angry expression.

Haley got nervous, seeing as Nathan would take anything for an answer when it concerned Chris, especially the wedding ring part. "Nathan, you know it wasn't me who told the interviewers. It was Chris. You know that."

"Haley, it doesn't matter. You didn't wear the ring."

"Nathan…"

"Haley, I don't need this right now. We're done this time." He slammed the door.

Haley was left to cry on his doorstep. _I don't have a singing career anymore…and now I don't have a husband. _She got up to leave and walked down the street.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton were on the beach hugging.

"I just can't believe she's gone. She's my best friend and now I don't have one." Peyton cried into Lucas's shoulder.

"You have me." Lucas said looking into Peyton's eyes. "I'll be here for you."

Peyton went back into the hug. "Jake's gone. Brooke's gone. Everyone is leaving in my life. And now I have a stalker."

Lucas pulled away. "What? A stalker?" He had a serious look on his face. "Is this from the web cam? Peyton, this is serious."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it's nothing. I told her to stop it."

"You know to come to me or the police if this person keeps bothering you."

"I know."

_

* * *

Okay, so I didn't get to the Dan part of the story. Or the Karen part. Also, sorry this chapter is so short. It's my first one, but they will get longer. Just to let all my readers know I am a Naley (Nathan/Haley) shipper, Brucas (Brooke/Lucas) shipper, and a Jeyton (Jake/Peyton) shipper. Some stuff will need to be mixed up at times, but those are the main couples I will try to work with. Love ya._


	2. Chapter 2

_Big change, all right. _Brooke suddenly had a few thoughts. _Maybe I could get emancipation _

_like Nathan did. Of course, my parents would hate it, but I'm hardly home half the time. It _

_wouldn't be that big of a difference. _

"Stop the cab!" Brooke shouted, while smiling.

"Where's the fire, sweetheart?" The fat driver asked.

"No fire, just last minute plans." She smiled. She knew exactly where she wanted to go. She

just needed two peoples help. "Could you take me to 434 Westland Lane?"

At 434 Westland Lane, Nathan walked back to his room. And he stamped his feet, loudly,

like a little kid.

_How could Haley even consider getting back together? I will miss her, but she seems like she _

_just wasn't ready for marriage._

Nathan got up to his room and sat down on his bed. he noticed a picture of Haley and him f

rom their wedding. Haley's over-enthusiastic mom took it. He ripped it in half. He threw the

picture of himself in a drawer beside his bed. He looked at the picture of Haley and started

to just shred it into bits and pieces.

_We're through._

Haley made it halfway down his driveway and she got out her cell phone. She punched in

67 and then dialed the numbers to Nathan's cell. It began to ring. And ring. And finally,

she heard a voice.

"Hello?" It was Nathan.

"..." She couldn't talk. Maybe she called too soon.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Nathan. Please let me explain before you hang up."

"..." There was no one talking on the other line, but she knew he was still listening.

"I only went on the tour with Chris because of my career I could start as a singer. I didn't go

to upset you. I know we should have talked it over, but i had the oppurtunity. And I took it.

I still love you and even though I signed those annulment papers, I still love you. I hope we

can fix this."

"..."

"Nathan, are you still there? Or am I talking to a figure of my imagination?"

She heard a small laugh on the other side. "I've heard you talk to that 'person' before. I

never knew you were just talking to yourself."

"You're talking to me again," she sounded hopeful. "Does that mean you'll try again? With

us?"

"..." It was silent. "I'll think about it."

"You will? Because, Nathan, I still love you. I'll do anything for you. You know that."

"Yeah, I do know that, but for now I need time to think. Bye, Haley."

"Wait Nathan!" It was too late. He had already hung up. _Great, now I don't have a place to _

_stay. Maybe Karen will let me stay with her for a while. Just until Nathan makes up her mind._

"Whoa. Look at the time." Lucas said, breaking out of his serious mode.

"We've been here for, like, two hours." Peyton siad, looking at her cell phone.

"I wonder if Brooke is on the plane yet."

"Probably." Peyton got some tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna miss her so much. I mean, who's

going to be cheerleading captain?"

"Or set the table?" Lucas smiled and Peyton punched him in the shoulder. Brooke had stayed

at Lucas's house for a while before leaving for California. She sometimes had to do chores

that Lucas did.

"Let's go to the Cafe. I could do with some coffee." She got up to her feet.

He got up too. "Do you think Brooke has cell phone reception in the air?"

"I don't know. You could try calling her." They started to walk towards the Cafe.

Lucas popped out his cell phone. "You go ahead and start walking to the Cafe. I'll meet you

there."

"Okay." Peyton started to walk down the street, along all the little shops. She thought about

Brooke, Jake, Jenny, Lucas, Nathan and Haley, the asshole Chris, and all the other people

that had affected her life in some way. She was glad they were there. Except Chris, of

course.

Lucas dialed in Brooke's number.

"Hi! This is Brooke Davis. If you're calling because I haven't called you back about that date

we had last week, hang up now. You're not getting anything. Anyways, leave me a message

and I'll call back if I feel like it." Beep.

"Hey...Brooke. It's Lucas. Call me back when you get this." He hung up.

Dan was gasping for air in his office. He tried to reach for his phone, but it fell off his desk.

He desperately pulled his suit jacket off and put it up to his nose and mouth, breathing out of

that. He found a path out of his office and out of the building. Soon, most of the Dan Scott

cars would be history. Dan made it to the sidewalk and passed out and fell on the ground.

Karen was in her taxi to go to the airport and go to New Zealand. She was passing the Dan

Scott Car Dealership when she saw a man lying on the sidewalk. She almost knew perfectly

that the man was Dan Scott, her high school sweetheart.

"Stop the car!" She shouted at the top her lungs. She leaped out of the taxi and ran over to

the man and saw that it was Dan, and that he was unconscious. "Dan? Dan, can you hear

me?" She shook his body slightly.

"Hey lady, do you want me to call the fire department?" The taxi driver shouted to Karen.

"Why would we need the fire department? Dan is unconscious!" _This is crazy. This guy wants _

_the fire department and I need and ambulance._

"Look at the building. It's on fire." he pointed towards the Dan Scott dealership.

Karen turned to look. "Oh my God. Call an ambulance! The fire department!" She turned

back to Dan. "It's gonna be okay. I'll save you for Lucas and Nathan. Otherwise, I'd let you

die."

Although Dan was unconscious, he was still aware of his surroundings. He could hear Karen

saying all those things about letting him die and suffer.

****

**Thanks for reading again. I had some trouble try to get the line between some of the paragraphs, so sorry about that. I'll fix that in the future. I loved all your reviews. I can't wait to hear what more of you think of my story. I love writing them and will write more of this one soon. I also have a Charlie Bone fanfiction that you can read. If you do read those books, they will be teenagers in my story with drama like Laguna Beach! Just kidding, not that stupid of drama.** **I will write a story about The OC, Harry Potter, Titanic, and many more soon! **


End file.
